Unfinished Stories of a Deranged Mind
by Balthazar23
Summary: Something I worked on around a year ago, and with everything that has happened I fear I will not be able to return to it. More stories like this may be posted, let me know if you think any of them have potential to be full stories. Try not to hate, a lot of these were written when I was between 15-16 and they are not very good!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN Another brain child, thanks for the read R&R This is a very different take on Werewolves, this is inspired from the MTV show Teen Wolf and their werewolves. **_

He had to save himself and Sirius. His dad wasn't coming and if he didn't do something… he would die. So, with a calming breath Harry grabbed his wand and ran to the edge of the lake.

_"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _Harry roared, for a second, he worried that nothing was going to happen but then it happened, a blinding light erupted from his wand and a stag stood there warding off the hundreds of dementors that were hell bent on sucking their souls from their bodies. He felt somewhat drained but otherwise okay. Hermione ran to him and grabbed his arm and the two started to make their way towards Buckbeak. But then they heard it, trampling through the woods. Harry could see the dark eyes of one Remus Lupin, but it was a Remus who was not himself for this was him in his wolf form.

He was darting towards them, faster and faster and all Harry could see was him leap for Hermione. Without thinking Harry jumped in front of her and knocked her out of the way. An icy feeling enveloped him, teeth sunk into his shoulder. Pain was inevitable, but the ice was making him almost freeze in place. Hermione panicked and fired a red spell that he couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears. But the next thing he knew he was being dragged by Hermione to Buckbeak's back.

She held him on as they flew, they had to wait for Sirius and Harry to be found so they could rescue Sirius from the tower. Soon they arrived, Harry had already passed out but Hermione freed Sirius, who was reluctant to leave without talking to Harry. But eventually he was convinced that it was for the best, so he left and left his best wishes with Harry.

And now, now was her time to panic. Harry had been bit by Remus and now, now he had the bite, he had taken it for her. It would have been her who was bit but instead it was him… now… now she was at a loss as to what to do.

"Harry? Harry please? Harry please wake up!" She started to cry, her hands on his cheeks trying to wake him. His eyes began to flutter open long enough for their eyes to meet, but unlike before she wasn't staring into his emerald orbs, she was staring into bright yellow eyes.

"Not… not the hospital wing… please." Harry managed to groan while he lost consciousness once more. Hermione was in a panic, she wanted to obey Harry's wishes but at the same time, where else could she take him? She went to the only place she could think of. Hermione had to levitate Harry down and then herself down to the Forbidden Forest. She found a place for them to lay down and they did, she used a spell to light a fire and try to warm him up. His skin was ice cold and Hermione was worrying, so she wrapped her body around his while he shivered and sweated at the same time while she cried into him.

She was second guessing herself, they should be in the hospital wing not here in the woods. But she had to trust Harry, she had to trust her friend. So, she did her best to comfort him and keep herself under control. Eventually he seemed to be getting better and Hermione could relax some. At one point she eventually got to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was rising above Hogwarts and the two people who were laying in the forest. Harry's eyes opened, and he felt a hundred times better than he had the night before, and if he thought about it he felt better than he had ever before. Although his vison was blurry. He took off his glasses to clean them and he could see. He could see everything clear and sharp as day, noises rung in his ears which he did his best to tune them out. But all in all, he felt good, he felt strong and like he hadn't been bitten. Then he looked to his left and saw Hermione who had her arms wrapped around him. He gently shook her awake, she stirred and eventually woke.

"Harry! Are you ok?" She asked starting to hug him tightly to which he laughed. He nodded into her shoulder while she tried to calm herself down.

"I thought you were going to die Harry! You were so cold, and you were sweating, I thought I was going to lose you." Hermione cried while hugging him even tighter. Harry tried to comfort her with a hand on her back, but she hugged him even tighter.

The contact eventually ended and the two just stared in one another's eyes. Hermione's eyes widened when it came to her, a way to see the damage and to confirm the one truth.

"Harry, can I see the bite?" She asked, already reaching for his shirt. He nodded and took it off and Hermione didn't even have time to blush before she saw it, well more like the lack of bite. It was completely healed like nothing had happened.

"Harry… I think… I think you should look." Hermione said with a hand over her mouth. Harry looked confused before looking over and seeing his shoulder completely healed from where he was bit, and it was then he realized that he had taken the bite on a full moon. Meaning that now he had the curse that Remus bore. Transferred to him. Harry's face went dark before he managed to calm down.

"Tell no one." Harry growled at her.

"But Harry, Lupin can he- "She was cut off but him

"No one." Harry said with finality. Hermione just nodded at him to which he thanked her. The two rose from their camp in the woods and started making their way back towards Hogwarts. Harry felt, for a lack of better words bloody brilliant. He felt strong and fast, he could hear better than he ever remembered and see things he never thought he would see. It felt almost nothing like how it was to be a werewolf as described by the books. And he had to wonder how that could be, but it wasn't the time. He was off to see Professor Lupin and Hermione was to the library to see if there was any more research she could do into werewolves… well more so than she had already done.

Harry made his way through the castle, feeling, seeing, smelling, and seeing much more than he ever could. It was like he was blind his whole life but now he could see. He made his way to Lupin's office. The first thing he noticed was that he could smell the wolf in Lupin. But they had a short chat to which Harry learned that he resigned, and he was also given the map back. He hugged Lupin and told the man that he would be in touch. If Remus was like Harry he would have said something already, he would have known Harry was like him in an instant like Harry knew. So that told him they were not the same, he would have to figure out why later.

He was walking to the library when he smelt something foul. Hair gel in a large quantity was fermenting the hall and before he even saw his big blond head he knew who was turning the corner. Malfoy stood before him.

"Potter, saying goodbye to that mutt of a teacher?" Malfoy said to him causing something within him to shake with rage.

"Why don't you just shove off Malfoy?" Harry said attempting to push past him, but he was stopped by the large frame of Goyal.

"Not so fast Potter, now that your little mentor is gone, what are you going to do? Nobody to protect you from Dementors, oh I know what you'll do, you'll feint, isn't that right Potter?" Malfoy continued to taunt him to which Harry did his best to stop the primal blood lust from tearing through him and letting him tear out the boy's throat with his teeth. Harry once again tried to walk through the larger boy, but he was stopped by both of them.

"Your little mudblood may think that she's tough. But she wasn't so tough in front of Salazar's beast, was she? Maybe Dumbledore will wise up and hire someone that is actually competent this year. And someone who isn't a half breed." Malfoy sneered. And that is when Harry had the last straw, Draco could swear he saw Harry's eyes turn a menacing yellow before he lunged but was suddenly suspended from his attack by the all too familiar bushy brown-haired girl.

She grabbed Harry by the shoulder and was pulling him to the abandoned girl's lavatory. Harry was in a rage, blood ran down his palms as his nails which had grown into claws around four inches long cut into them. His yells of anger resembled howls of a beast and his eyes were yellow. But when he was faced with Hermione he could feel his anger lessen some but that didn't stop his transformation.

"Harry please, Harry calm down please. It's okay, you're here, with me, you're safe." She said to him as she came even closer and put her hands on his face which now had started growing hair down the sides as his brow thickened. She could see his teeth were now better referred to as fangs. But that didn't scare her, she caressed his face with her thumb and his breathing slowed down and slowly the hair left his face, his claws retracted, and his eyes turned back into the green she adored.

"It's okay Harry, everything is okay." She said to him while gathering him in a hug which he melted into. She held him in the bathroom while he calmed, and his hands healed within seconds. He was calm again, while they both wondered why that had happened. They knew enough to know that this was not normal for someone effected with his condition. One thing was for sure, something was wrong.

But he didn't fear, he knew that Hermione would help him find out what was happening to him. He only feared what he would have done if she had not come. He knew he would have ripped Malfoy to shreds of a human. Even the thought of it made him want the blonde to walk in the room.

"Harry, why did you want me to keep you away from the hospital wing?" She asked him when he had calmed.

"I didn't want anyone else to know, they need someone to be their savior. And if it isn't me it'll be Dumbledore and he has had enough. They won't believe in a half breed…" Harry whispered unsurely to her.

"Harry, don't you ever think that I will care about you any less. You're my best friend and you saved my life and while doing so you got bit. So, it really is my fault. And don't think for a second I would leave you." She pleaded with him.

"Hermione… what am I going to do when I'm back at my relatives? If this happens to me when I get angry then they'll be dead within a week and that's pushing it." Harry said with clarity. Hermione nodded in understanding of what he said. She knew exactly how bad his relatives had been to him. Harry had never gotten into the details, but Hermione wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for no reason. She could tell there was something not right about the relationship when at the end of the year Harry looked so torn about having to go home. She could see it during the holidays when people went home, and he would always stay.

"Harry it's okay. We can talk to Dumbledore, I know he will understand. Just explain to him why it isn't safe for you. You don't have to explain everything but tell him enough and maybe he'll understand. Harry… He cares about you, how many students do you think have a one on one with Dumbledore? The closest thing I've had to that was in the hospital wing." Hermione explained to him.

"Ok Hermione, you're right. I can talk to him." Harry started to calm down. Hermione nodded, and they began to make their way towards the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drop" Harry spoke to the gargoyle, it nodded and moved to the side and Harry gave Hermione a small smile and made his way up the stairs.

Dumbledore's office was much the same as it had been since his first visit. Except this time Fawkes was humming softly in the corner

"Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked softly, in a much more controlled tone than usual. It seemed like he had lost some of his trademark mirth he always seemed to possess.

"Sir there are some things I think we need to talk about." Harry said gravely. Dumbledore looked nonplused by his proclamation and nodded in permission to speak.

"Sir, I don't think I can go back to my relatives this summer. There have been some… developments. And it would not be safe for me to return there." Harry tried to explain vaguely, one look at the headmaster was more than enough to see he needed to explain further if he wanted to be heard.

"Harry, I'm sorry but you'll need to explain more if you want me to do anything. Otherwise I cannot remove you." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Sir, in the woods when I went to save Sirius and myself there was an incident. The professor and I… we had a confrontation and I was bitten. Since then I have turned into something and it isn't like the professor. I started changing today, just minutes ago. When it happened I was angry, but it was no angrier that I get on a daily basis at my relatives. Hermione managed to calm me down… but otherwise… I would have killed Malfoy, and that's for sure. They won't be safe while I'm there. I'm not sure what I'm capable of, when it happened I felt strong, so strong. Even now, ever since the bite I have felt more alive and stronger than I ever have. I can hear and smell things I never would have before. And my sight is corrected, I can see for so far now professor. It's a blessing and a curse at the same time. I wasn't going to say anything, but then after Malfoy I knew I needed to." Harry explained to the man, Dumbledore for his part looked almost heartbroken at what he had learned.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for failing you all of these years. I should have been there for you, I should have taken you in and protected you. But I didn't, I feared that I would not be able to care for you. And now you have been changed in ways I cannot even imagine. Pain beyond anything that I would have ever wished on another. Harry… I will fix this as best I can. As far as your relatives go, you will be staying here at Hogwarts for the summer. I will see to that. And from there I will help you figure out what we can do to fix you." Dumbledore ended with tears brimming his eyes.


	2. Vanilla Sky

_**A/N: so this will be my third fanfiction story, it has a lot of themes from my previous story "Through the Looking Glass". You may read that story if you wish. It isn't complete, and it is definitely on the back burner to this story that I want to be much better than the last. I'd like to thank author James Spookie for helping me sort out a lot of my wrongs in my last story and giving me some very good insight on what I could do to write a better story, he is very creative and always there to help. **_

_** Now I'm just going to lay down a thing or two before we begin. Here's my take on Hogwarts, it is a privet institution which has a tuition of around G5,000 and wizarding school (not just Hogwarts) is mandatory for the first 5 years. After that they have the option of ending their academic career and either getting a job or continuing their education. The last two years at Hogwarts are considerably more expensive and equal a bachelor's degree, which opens up more careers and opportunities such as attaining a mastery and higher paying jobs (aura, Professor, dragon handler). **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk. And behind it stood the frame of Albus Dumbledore. His piercing blue eyes glossed over, his mind in deep thought. He knew this day would come… he knew the dark lord had never been truly killed. He thought it would take longer for him to return and the matter he did did so… it was unknown to him. The graveyard… Alastor. How could he had been so blind!?

_"I've known for a while that the Tom Riddle would eventually return. I didn't think it would be this soon… I thought I'd have more time… more time for Harry to grow up, unburdened by war. But if I really think about it, his time at Hogwarts hasn't been safe. The fault is mine, what if I had taken him in when his parents asked me too? No, the blood wards… no I couldn't be trusted to care for another. I failed her, and I'd fail him too. But now everything has changed, if I don't take Harry's training into my own hands, it'll be my fault when Voldemort kills him. Now that he's back I only have so much time, I need to make training Harry my top priority, secondly, I need to reform the order and gather intelligence on his side. We need to recruit and build up our forces if we wish to match those who would happily serve him. What about The Ministry? They will never willingly accept his return. I could think of a handful who would actually be open to reason. Missus Bones is smart and will accept reason, at the very least she'll accept the possibility... I'm sure Diggory of all people would understand and of course Arthur. But it isn't enough! I could stay quiet? Trying to convince them might only hurt Harry, myself, and the school. But, people need to know. Even if they won't believe me, some people might believe me and that will make them prepared and also may sway some to our cause. After all Harry and I are legends to some, if I'm being honest. We very well might be more popular than The Ministry. The Daily Prophet might be an issue, they're in the Minister's pocket. But back to the immediate issue., Harry needs a safe place to train and feel at home. The only places I can think of are my home and Grimmauld Place. The decision is easy it has to be my home, I suspect that we'll be using Grimmauld Place as the headquarters for the order as long as it's okay with Sirius. So, my plan is to talk to Harry, offer him an apprenticeship so I can teach him fully what he needs to know, he will also be able to stay at Hogwarts next year without attending. If Harry says yes, then we must sit down and discuss all of our options and let Harry have a choice. After that him and I will return to my home and I can start his training. But there's something I haven't thought of… what about his scar… what if he has a connection to the dark lord's mind. There's a reason he can talk to snakes… and if it's what I suspect. I-I don't know how I can save him. I-I need to tell him the truth… but it can't be now. It's not the right time and I can't tell him until it is." _Dumbledoreslowly withdrew from his thoughts and let out a breath he had been holding. Now was the time to talk to Harry, he had to have courage that the young man could forgive him, but at the least he could see that he needed help to defeat Tom Riddle. Dumbledore made his way down the grief filled halls of Hogwarts towards the infirmary where Harry currently resided. He waved his hand in a half circle and the doors slowly opened. Upon his entry the sight both warmed his heart and anguish at what the young man would have to achieve. Harry was laying in the bed and Hermione was standing over him, holding his hand as the two whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, I'm going to be alright" Harry whispered confidently to her, as he reached his hand towards her face. Harry cupped Hermione's moonlight shone face and gave her a small smile of reassurance. However, Hermione's tears persisted.

"No Harry it's not okay! He's going to come for you again and again! Harry you don't know how much you mean to me!" Hermione frantically cried.

"Hermione, I know. You sacrificed all your free time this year to helping me prepare for the tournament. You stuck by my side when everyone else abandoned me. You've always been there for me and I know you always will be. You've been the one true friend in my life. I'd do almost anything for you Hermione, I can't be happy without you in my life" Harry whispered to the crying girl. She looked to him with surprise and lunged forward for a hug.

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" Hermione whispered through his hair.

"I promise" Harry whispered back. At that moment Dumbledore decided he'd let his presence be known and stepped out from the shadows. His face sported a large warm smile at the teens love for one another.

"I have a few things to discuss with Harry, although I'm sure he'll tell you all about it Miss Granger so it is for Harry to decide. It is very personal." Dumbledore said in a casual yet serious tone. Harry's face quickly went from confusion to curiosity.

"She can stay, I trust her completely" Harry said. His eyes focused on Dumbledore's and waited for him to start.

"Well Miss Granger, I suggest you get comfortable. It's going to take a while. I ask that you wait until the end for any questions." Dumbledore said conjuring himself a seat. Hermione meanwhile climbed on top of the bed and sat next to Harry.

"The best place to start is the beginning, you were not supposed to be left with your Aunt and Uncle's care. In the case of your parent's death you were to be left with your godfather Sirius Black, Sirius was residing in Azkaban. So, I could not put you in his care. However, your parents had more than one person to care for you in the case of their death. In the case that Sirius was unwilling or unable to care for you, guardianship was to be entrusted to me. I was supposed to be the one to care for you and provide you the home you needed. The reason I left you on your relatives' doorstep was because of the special protections on their home. When your mother sacrificed herself to save you her blood protected you, the same blood that runs through your aunts' veins. It made it unable for anyone wishing to harm you to find you. After the fall of Voldemort there was chaos, any of his followers would've sought you out to seek vengeance for their master, so I made the decision that you would be safest at their home. I however did not consider the dangers from inside the home. The lack of love they have shown you is something that has shocked me beyond that I can say. I thought perhaps even if they couldn't love you as their own they'd at least give you the things that any human being deserves, like respect and proper food and living space. I am so sorry Harry, I should've checked up on you, I should've stepped in, I should have listened to your parents wishes... But after some thought, seeing you grow up... I realize the true reason I didn't take you in when you needed me. I was afraid Harry… so afraid. I had a sister Harry; her name was Ariana. When she was a child she was traumatized because of what some muggle boys did to her when they found out about her magic. They hurt her and my father in his rage, he killed them… he went to Azkaban and our sister was left shattered. It destroyed her, what they did: she was never right again. She wouldn't use magic, but she couldn't get rid of it; it turned her inward and drove her mad, it exploded out of her when she couldn't control it, and at times she was strange and dangerous. But mostly she was sweet and scared and harmless. She developed an Obscurus which is the manifestation of the repressed energy of a magical child, known as an Obscurial. Which is a dark and parasitic force, an Obscurus was created when Ariana was forced to repress her talent through physical and psychological abuse. This energy could manifest itself as a separate entity that can erupt in violent, destructive fury. After our father was locked away it was up to my mother too take care of her while my brother and I were at Hogwarts, I was a being recognized as one of the next great wizards and I was setting Hogwarts records. I got arrogant and I wished revenge on muggles for what they had done to my sister. That summer I met a boy who moved into the Hallow, his name. Gellert Grindelwald. Him and I formed a strong relationship and we traded ideas of how our world should be run. That school year my mother passed away, it was Ariana who in a fit of rage and uncontrollable magic who killed her. I had to return and become her full-time care giver. But I didn't want to, I knew I had much to achieve. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience; we wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution. Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. Soon Gellert found out about Ariana and what she was. He said together that two of the most brilliant and talented wizards since the founders, that we could cure her. I saw the hope that he offered, and I couldn't resist. My brother was furious that I was bringing Gellert to try to help save Ariana. However, I was the older and more powerful one who was in charge of the family and he relented. Gellert came in the fall of 1898 to Godric's Hallow and we begun our research. We were making a lot of progress and by the summer of 1899 we almost had it. We came up with a ritual that would chain the Obscurial's power to another, this would distribute the power between multiple people therefore giving her control. The plan was to bind her power with Gellert and I because the power she has within her was so great. All three of us could handle it. So, in August of 1899 we made our first attempt. It started off as planned and I was sure it was going to work, just before it was complete the Obscurial took control. It could feel itself being chained and it retaliated. We tried to control her and bind her and finish the ritual we were so close. She however was too powerful for the both of us and she struck us down. When my brother came he was appalled, he immediately tried to calm Ariana and it had worked and she took back control. Gellert and I came to and Gellert fired chains at her to keep her in place. My brother immediately shot curses at him. I didn't know who to side with, Gellert and I could cure her, but I couldn't turn on my own brother, a dual broke out when Gellert hit my brother with the Cruciatus Curse I knew I had to end it and I attempted to. However, in the crossfire Ariana was killed. None of us knew who had done it and Gellert fled. My brother and I haven't been on speaking terms since. While I busied myself with the training of young wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him... It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister... I think he knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying, and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could. I defeated him, yet the pain of losing my sister to my own foolishness has pained me everyday of my life. She's the reason I changed, and I wanted to dedicate my life to the advancement of subdued people. I fear what would've happened if we had saved her. Gellert and I would've started the revolution together and there was nobody who could stop us. But when the time came for me to take you in after your parents died, I couldn't. I thought I'd be too cold and not around, but most of all I feared getting you hurt for my decisions when you were helpless and had no choice. I still don't trust myself with the life of others. I failed your parents and the Longbottom's. I've failed the school many times. But now that Voldemort has returned I can't run from the past any longer. Harry please consider becoming my apprentice, so when he comes for you. You'll be ready." Dumbledore finished his tale. The face upon Harry and Hermione's faces was of shock and grief.

"_In part I understand why the Headmaster didn't take me in. The other part of me… I don't know. He's kept this from me for years and that hurts. I can at least give him a chance to earn redemption. I need training to protect the people I love, and Dumbledore is the best. I can't afford not too, I'll stand no chance." _Harry thought.

"I'll do it sir" Harry said. Hermione's face turned to shock, and Dumbledore looked pleased but also surprised.

"Harry! Think about this? He's been hiding things from you and this is a big decision, you should think about it more!" Hermione exclaimed with concern.

"I know Hermione, but I also know that when he comes after me again I'll need to be ready. I know when he comes after you I'll need to be ready." Harry replied with determination.

"I'll do everything in my power to make you the strongest wizard that the worlds known. You have it in you Harry. But for now, you need to rest. Tomorrow at noon come by my office so we can talk about our plan." Dumbledore instructed. Dumbledore stood from his chair and left the hospital wing.

"Harry, you don't have to do this! This isn't your war to fight! We're kids!" Hermione cried. She started to break down, her tears fell, and she hugged Harry close.

"Hey, this is what I'm supposed to do… it's destiny. He'll never stop coming after me Hermione. And what if nobody else can stop him? I can't sit back and watch him murder people. He took MY BLOOD to return! I'm doing this for me, for Sirius, and for my parents." Harry said, conviction laced in his voice. Hermione looked as if she was going to speak before he continued "what If he comes to me Hermione? What if he wants revenge? He's obviously fixated on me he wants me dead Hermione! I can't sit here and be a sitting duck for him


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Don't know if this story will ever see the light of day, or that a T rating will be enough but hey let's do this. History around Bellatrix has been changed including age and her past. Not going to say much about it but it's just AU**_

**Eight Years Ago…**

The life of eight-year-old Harry James Potter was anything but pleasant. Calling it constant misery was a vast understatement for the life of the prisoner. Today was no different from a typical Friday. After his uncle had returned home from work, again without the promotion he desired. He decided he'd blow off some steam the one way he knew how… on Harry himself.

"Boy! Get in here right now" His uncle yelled, already unlooping his belt from his waist. Without a word Harry managed to pick himself off of the ground and make his way to his uncle. Without a word Harry grabbed the banister and prepared for what was to come. He could feel his uncle winding up but before the hot lash reached his back there was an incredible boom and debris was flying everywhere. His uncle lost his balance and fell to the ground while his aunt let out a scream.

Harry turned quickly and saw a man, he was of average height, white hair cascaded down his shoulders. Although his eyes caught your attention. One was a grey while the other was closer to black He was pointing a stick at where the wall had been. Without a word he waved it and a purple light shot through the air and towards his aunt, it struck true and the smell of burning permeated the room. While his aunt screamed in agony while Harry only watched, a faint grin gracing his face as she screamed as he had so many times before.

Then he turned to his uncle who was scrambling to his feet. With a wave of his wand his uncle was screaming at the top of his lungs, he was clawing his face bloody and twitching madly. Harry couldn't help himself from smiling, knowing his end was imminent. So, he would enjoy his last few minutes alive and not pretend to care for his captors.

When he thought his uncle could scream no louder the man waved his wand again and the large man's neck broke with a snap. Then his piercing eyes turned to Harry.

"Don't be afraid my child, I have come to save you from this hell." The man said, extending his hand. Having no choice Harry stood, and approached the man, hand in hand they vanished from Privet Drive.

They appeared outside a castle, snow was gracing the ground and the cold immediately hit him in the face. But it was nothing compared to a good lashing. The man lead the way over the bridge to the large castle. With a wave of his hand the doors opened wide and Harry could feel the warmth that welcomed them. Stair cases and hallways later they were in a room that had chairs and a fire. The man motioned for Harry to sit, to which he did.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Gellert Grindelwald"

There was a lot of explaining to do…

**Five Years after that… **

It was the day Harry bad been looking forward too. The day he had been promised for a long time. Today was the day they would be freeing his Godfather and his sister. It had taken a lot of work, but he had finally been deemed ready to participate on the raid. He had mastered Fiendfyre just this morning after weeks of hard work. This was just one of many dark curses in Harry's repertoire of magic. His friend, mentor, and father figure had helped him achieve all that he had done. He was very proud at him mastering some of the hardest magic they had practiced yet. The once weak and scarred boy now stood a young man. Clad in black, muscled and confident, his piercing green eyes could bear into someone's soul. His hair was kept at a medium length and styled and kept.

"Gellert, are we ready?" Harry asked, his voice hopeful. Gellert smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, my boy, I do believe this castle has been too empty for too long. You have proved yourself ready time and time again. And you know I always keep my promises." Gellert said warmly to what he saw as a grandson. Harry smiled when his hopes were confirmed.

They spoke in detail of the plan, they would arrive on the boat as did new prisoners. Harry would cast his Stag, because Gellert described it as the strongest he has ever seen or heard of. Harry would focus on warding off every single dementor while Gellert retrieved his family. They planned for weeks and soon enough it was time.

Sirius was his dads best friend and also his Godfather. Gellert had come to the conclusion based on his investigations that Sirius could not have done what he was accused of which was selling out his parents. And if they found out he somehow did, well then Harry could kill him himself. Then there was Sirius's sister Bellatrix. She had been only twenty when she had helped Sirius track down Peter and attempt to kill him. And they had both been imprisoned together for the past thirteen years.

Today was the day they would right one of the many wrongs they planned to fix. It was a small step in a large plan. First, they needed support and that would start with those Harry wanted to recruit. They needed people to join their cause for their plan to be put in action. Tomorrow night would be the raid… and now he needed his rest. Hundreds of dementors all in one place would be quite the test. And if he failed it could be end game. But Harry was confident in his abilities.

The next morning Harry dressed in his thick grey hooded robe. Gellert transported them to a bleak island, no sun was present, and waves crashed violently against the shore. In the distance the island could be seen, the island of Azkaban. The boat sat docked to the shore, and a man who was known as the passer stood. He didn't flinch at their arrival, people came to visit often enough. But without a word Gellert's wand was on him and his eyes went cloudy. The two got on to the boat and it began to make its way across the sea and towards the fortress.

With each second Harry's nerves grew, this would be the first real action he would experience… he had been training for five years straight, never quitting, always giving one hundred and ten percent for this moment. And now it was here. They docked the boat and they departed from it. The two cloaked figures of Grey and Black made their way to the front door. They made their way to the front desk where a man in his middling forties sat.

"What's your business in Azkaban today sirs?" The man asked the two.

"I'm here to see my Godfather, a Sirius Black." Harry answered calmly. The man looked surprised, but he had them sign in and then they were being led to his cell. When they reached it, they saw what they expected to see. A man, tattered and worn. His long dark hair dirty and clothes nearly ripped to pieces. He looked up, his eyes being the only thing that moved to him.

"James? Have I… Have I died? Please tell me I'm dead and I can live for the rest of my life with you James and Lily." Sirius spoke, as he rose to his feet to get a better look at him.

"Sirius… it's me, Harry. I've come to make things right." Harry said, extending his hand through the bars to touch the man's head. Sirius looked like he couldn't believe his eyes or ears at what he was experiencing.

"Sirius… where is Bella?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Um… she's just down the hall in seventeen, Harry what are you thinking? I'm… I'm so happy to see you, but what are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"We will have time to talk later, Now Gellert!" Harry yelled. In a blink of an eye Grindelwald had his wand out and was blasting the door to pieces. Immediately the feeling of cold and despair washed over them and began to suck their life, that was until Harry pulled his wand and pointed it towards the sky and a flash of blinding light a Stag, nearly the size of the fortress stood. Their warmth retuned to them and Sirius couldn't remember feeling better. Without a word Harry grabbed Sirius's excuse for a shirt and dragged him down the hall as Gellert was already blowing Bellatrix's door down. She was in a total freight about what was happening, her beautiful black hair sprawled all over her body. But she looked to be too weak to even protest them abducting her. With a nod Harry grabbed Bellatrix around the waist and had Sirius grab on to Gellert's free arm.

Guards finally made an appearance. In the halls three guards stood star struck at what they were seeing. And it was due to that in large part that led to their death by a blasting curse that left nothing to be found of the group. Gellert blasted the wall at the end of the hall and with a silent message Harry dropped his patronus and made a full sprint to their self-made exit. With a leap Harry held on to Bellatrix tight and concentrated and then he was a green bolt of lightning flying through the sky with Bellatrix. He looked behind him and saw the grey smoke that was Grindelwald and relief spread throughout him. It had been a success, one stage of many completed in their plan for a perfect world.

They had rendezvoused, and they transported back to the castle immediately. Grindelwald had rooms prepared for the two where his house elf would care for them. They needed at least a week of nursing before Harry or Grindelwald would speak to them straight. Well as Gellert put it he just wanted to make sure they were both all there.

The week went miserably slow, Harry was eager to be with his new family. But first he had to let Gellert talk to them and explain to them the circumstances and the offer he was going to make them. And that day had come. He knew what was going to be said. He would key them in on their agenda, and then offer them something they had lost. He would offer them the years they lost. His spell… the one he had spent just over a hundred years perfecting could turn back the clock.

He hoped that they accepted, not wanting to think about the things that could happen otherwise. He knew that Gellert wouldn't kill them, Gellert knew Harry would never allow it. That doesn't mean he would ever see them again. Harry waited patiently for their meeting to end and for the outcome, good or bad.

A little less than an hour later the doors opened, and he couldn't believe his eyes. A woman, in her twenties who was no doubt Bella stood before him, sporting an hour glass figure and a more than normal sized bust. Harry's jaw was dropped when she smiled at him and gave him a wink. Her raven black hair had some mild curls and an abundance of waves, her pale skin glowed with perfection. She was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN Hey idk if this will be published anytime soon. But if it does here is a premise. All of Canon intact except Ron and Hermione kissing and Dumbledore trained Harry in HBP and with that enjoy this.**_

Harry hit the ground hard, gasps roared from throughout the grounds as he was once again the boy who lived. Harry felt powerful, more so than he ever felt. Like something that had been draining him his entire life was gone. That must have been the part of Voldemort inside him that fed on his magic. Now he could feel it running thick in his veins like it did when he cast a strong spell.

Voldemort roared in rage and began to fire spells at him which he deflected.

"Let's end this the way we started it Tom, together." Harry said, and with a wave of his wand a golden barrier encased them as well as Nagni in her own personal cage. With a wave of his wand the sword of Gryffindor flew to his side and into a conjured sheath.

"Why won't you die?" Voldemort hissed.

"I have something worth living for." Harry said as he fired off a blue curse in Voldemort's direction to which he raised his shield, the shield however buckled to the shock of Voldemort. He roared and fired a black spell at Harry to which he raised his golden shield, it did the trick and absorbed the spell with ease. Harry fired back with a shot in the air, pebbles rained down and before they could fall he waved again and they turned into lions that darted towards the Dark Lord. With a yell he waved his wand in a large arch and fire rang out, the lions were instantly turned to ash and it was heading towards Harry.

Harry made a circle with his wand, and water appeared from thin air in a shield in front of him, when the fire met it the water turned to steam. Before Harry could counter Voldemort was on the move, with a flick the steam started to swirl and a lift Harry from his feet. With a stroke of his wand a large metal chain shot from his wand and embedded itself in the ground and he pulled. He was pulled off the air and was falling to the ground. He was falling fast but with a hand movement his falling was stopped a few inches from the ground and he softly fell.

Harry darted to his feet and was throwing up shields to block an array of nasty curses.

"I expected more!" Harry said confidently while firing back curses at speeds he never imagined at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was being pounded by spells that keep breaking his shields, but he had the speed to erect another one before one of the spells he was sure would kill him got a chance. That didn't stop Harry from jabbing his wand at the ground which produced a loud rumble. The next thing he knew rocks from beneath him shot up and slammed him right in the chest, sending him through the air. Voldemort would have kept flying had it not been for Harry's golden barrier that stopped him dead. When he hit it, a searing burning hit him, and he hit the ground hard. By the time Voldemort got to his feet he found the stone from the ground encasing his arms to the ground.

Harry saw his rival being bound and made a run for the snake. With a wave his barrier was gone from around her and she lunged at him. Fast as ever he rolled to the side and at the same time he swung the sword from his belt and cut the snakes head clean off while it was in mid lunge. A deathly howl rang from the courtyard as black smoke rose from where the snake once was. Suddenly he could see Voldemort who's yell tore through the courtyard break free while a violet smoke like spell made its way towards Harry. He erected a shield as fast as he could, but the spell tore through and sent him to the ground rolling.

Harry was getting to his feet when he saw dozens of snakes coming towards him, with a wave of his wand they all turned to stone and with a flick all flew towards their creator, he deflected most of them while some of them made it past him and hit his so hard that for the first time in forever Voldemort could feel bones breaking from within him. He cried out and sent out the nastiest spells he could muster at the bane of his existence.

Harry saw the spells soaring towards him and erected a stone wall from the ground to protect him. The spells broke at the thick stone and with a push the wall was moving towards Voldemort. With a killing curse he blasted through the wall, and there stood Harry James Potter. Their eyes met and for a second everyone wondered what had happened. But then with a look both of them had their wands in motion.

_"Expelliarmus"_

_ "Avada Kedavra"_

Beams of red and a beam of red met dead center as the light blinded all of those who were witnessing the grandest dual in history.

Harry and Voldemort's eyes met and they both knew, this was the moment the prophesy would come to an end. For better or for worse. Harry pushed with all of the magical energy he could into their connection. He could see the bead moving towards his rival. But suddenly Voldemort shot back even more powerful.

He was on the brink of losing it all, but all he could see was his life in front of his eyes. All of the memories, all of the times he had with his two best friends, all of the love he found with the shitty hand he had been dealt.

_'Happiness can be found in even the darkest of times' _Harry thought to himself. He had done the best he could with what life had given him. He had fought tooth and nail and managed to find some sort of happiness.

"This is for Sirius!" Harry yelled while pushing with all his strength, the bead where their magic met went back in the center.

"This is for Dobby!" Harry yelled while he pushed even harder and the bead moved so it was nearing Voldemort whose face had changed to shock at a boy of seventeen defeating him with raw power.

"This is for everything that you've stole from me!" Harry said finally letting all of his magic push towards his foe. The bead collided with Voldemort and the Elder Wand sprung from his hand and in to Harry's outstretched one and Voldemort's body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Before he could even enjoy his victory, he waved his wand and all of the Death Eaters present were shackled in golden boxes of energy. Screams of joy tore through the courtyard as Lord Voldemort had failed. Harry stood over his body and with a wave his body was turned to ash.

Harry let the barrier that protected his people fall and he dropped to his knees from exhaustion. The next thing he knew he was being hugged by his best friend Hermione.

All the loss, the death, and the pain. It was in part… over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed, there had been funerals for the deaths. All of them from the light side laid to rest on the Hogwarts grounds. The school was being rebuilt, hundreds of people volunteered to help repair the place that held a special place in their hearts. For Harry's part he had helped fix the school to great success. He had brought the prisoners to a holding while the ministry was reforming. Harry had already been offered the title of Minister to which he declined. He was many things; a politician was surly not one of them.

But he was asked for his recommendation to which he was pleased. Knowing most anyone he recommended who had some experience would be hired. He recommended Kingsley Shacklebolt as the new Minister to which he was elected barley a day later. Widespread search for the mark also bore more prisoners who were all sentenced to the kiss. Well that was all but one who he chose to speak on their behalf.

Draco Malfoy… Harry felt that as one last tribute to Albus Dumbledore, his mentor and grandfather figure he would give him a chance at redemption. But it had strings attached, in turn Draco was forced to swear an unbreakable vow to Harry which would protect everyone from him. He was sentenced to six months in Azkaban. After the six months were over he would be released and was to report to Harry. Their family, the Malfoy's wealth as well as the money from all of the families of Voldemort's supporters was seized to repair their world. Their homes seized for those who's had been destroyed by the dark. Kingsley pulled no punches in ensuring that the victims got their due.

Now the rebuilding of all they had was in full swing. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived was rarely seen other than at Hogwarts and at Draco's trial. He was to be found in his Godfather's home. He wasn't alone, Hermione would come to talk to him whenever he was there. Ron was with his family, and they were in a mourning for Fred, and healing wasn't in sight for the clan.

Hermione for her part stuck to Harry's side like glue, and next week she would be getting her parents back. Harry was lost, on one hand he was happy that he had vanquished the evil that was Voldemort from this earth. On the other hand, the price had been nearly too much to bear. But crying for the dead would do nothing now, Albus had said don't cry for the lost, smile for the living. So, he would do his best to do that.

Teddy was with his grandmother. But Harry would come visit him at least once a week and hold his Godchild. He thought of taking the baby himself. But he couldn't do that to Andromeda, who had lost her only child. She loved the baby as her own, and he knew he would be welcomed to see Teddy anytime he pleased. He would be there for the boy his whole life. That was a promise.

But now was the hardest part, moving on. He knew deep down, all of those who had died would hate to see him give up on life because of this. So, Harry was determined not to let it run the rest of his life. He had never given much thought to what he would do if they won the war. He had wanted to be an Auror. But after this he never wanted to fight another dark lord in his lifetime. He was sure he could land nearly any job he wanted. But his mind was blank. He had spoken to Hermione about it as well. She was interested in possibly doing something in the Muggle World. She had always wanted to be a doctor. And through magic she could save lots of lives.

Harry personally thought it was a brilliant idea and encouraged her. She could work miracles with potions and such. But would have to be careful. Not that any normal person would come to the conclusion it's magic that healed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

Harry and Hermione sat across from each other. Eating dinner together had become a regular occurrence for the two and today was no different, well… for the most part. Even in the dim light of his house, not to be mistaken for a home, he could see something was bothering Hermione. She was more nervous than he could remember as of late. He also had a hard time catching her eye which was strange considering their eyes usually never left one another.

"Is there something bothering you Hermione? You seem on edge tonight." Harry asked concerned for his friend. She looked up at him and their eyes met before she looked away.

"Harry… Have you ever considered me in like… like a romantic way?" Hermione managed to get out, all the while looking away from Harry. Harry was shocked at the question, he had not expected it but that wouldn't stop him from answering her truthfully.

"If you want the truth you'll have it… When I first arrived at Hogwarts I may have met Ron first. But you in all your kindness fixed my glasses. As time went on I grew to think of you as more of a friend than I did Ron and by the end of the year I cared for you like I had known you my whole life. Second year was hard, the school was turning on me and you stood by my side. You trusted my instincts about Draco even though now I can see how stupid I was. And in the end, it left you petrified. It was then that I realized that I cared for you more than just a friend. And when you were woken up I was so happy, that hug was the first I had ever received, and it meant a lot." Harry began, Hermione looked more than a little surprised but Harry, despite his cheeks reddening continued.

"The next year was hard. I had a target on my back and I was also fighting feelings for you. I would linger when you talked, I would stare a little longer when you left, and I really couldn't stop thinking about you. But I also knew there was nothing I could do about it. I thought there was a mad man after me, so I knew I couldn't risk him trying to get me through you. But by then I had decided that I would make my move the next year, just so I could know if you felt the same way." Harry continued through his story, even though Hermione was slack jawed at his proclamation.

"Then everything went down with the goblet and I didn't get a chance. I mustered my courage to ask you to the Yule Ball, but you told us you already had a date, so my hopes were once again dashed. And by then I realized Ron liked you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship, so I tried to crush all of the thoughts I had of us possibly being together. And then Voldemort rose again, and I knew I couldn't put you in any kind of danger. But my lo- my crush on you never died. But hell, with that, I've known you since I was eleven and I've known you long enough to know that I love you and probably always will. But I was too late, and now you're with Ron and I'm happy you're happy." Harry finished, tears threating to fall from his eyes as he finished and laid it all out on the table for her.

Tears fell from Hermione's face when he finished and a hand over her mouth, in disbelief of what he had told her. Harry patiently waited for her to get a grip of herself, not trusting himself to stay within their boundaries as friends. Eventually Hermione regained some self-composure and she spoke for the first time since she asked her question.

"Harry… I've loved you since the moment I woke up in the hospital wing. I just never said anything because… well Harry I'm not saying you're shallow or anything, but I was always a plain Jane, I know recently I've… bloomed? But I didn't think you would ever be interested in someone like me. And all I can say is, if I was happy with Ronald, why have I done nothing but be with you? And not just now. When Ron left during the hunt I stayed with you. It was always you." Hermione said, smiling between her tears. And now it was Harry's turn to be the shocked one. He didn't expect Hermione had any feelings for him other than that of brother and sister. Which had hurt, but at times he had thought that she had shown signs, but he would chalk those up for other things. but now he had confirmation that she felt the same about him as he had for so long.

They both just sat there, staring into each other's eyes, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Harry… I was thinking that maybe… maybe since this is all over… and we both feel the same way… that maybe we could give us a chance?" She asked, more unsure than he could ever remember and the whole time his heart was just pounding in his chest. It was something that he had never thought would happen, the one thing he had hoped for. And It was right in front of him, feelings from underneath surfaced and he could feel all the love he had tried to bottle up burst open.

"I… I would love that." Harry managed to get out while he smiled as wide as he could remember.

"Can I kiss you?" Hermione asked suddenly, Harry was already moving towards here when they were broken from their trance by a rasping on the window which startled them away from each other. In annoyance Harry looked over to the barn owl that was knocking on his window. Harry expected it to probably be more fan mail. Which he received more than fairly often, but nonetheless he went to the window and took the letter off of the owl that had ruined his moment and began to read the letter and his anger quickly subsided.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As you know, school will be starting in a few months and there are some major areas that need to be addressed._ _One such thing is staffing, as of now we have a care teacher, runes, arithmancy, charms, muggle studies, history of magic, divination, astronomy, and herbology teacher positions filled. Currently there are many positions to fill and I thought I would extend an invitation to you to teach any of the open positions excluding potions. Which would leave you as our new (long term) Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher or the new Transfiguration teacher. Personally, I would be incredibly honored if you were to take up my mantle as the Transfiguration Professor, however I think we both know your talents are best used in DADA. You are also offered the honor of being the head of Gryffindor house. And lastly as my deputy Headmaster. But I would like to leave that decision for you to make. Contract wise the salary, which I am sure is nothing to you is G35,000 which is as much as I can pay a first-year teacher. But the pay can increase up to G3,500 a year depending on performance that I am sure you will meet. But please owl me your response as soon as possible. If you accept the first staff meeting will be on the 20__th__. There we will discuss any and all changes to staff and the conduct policy. _

_ Love, Headmistress McGonagall _

Harry reread the letter a few times while Hermione read over his shoulder. She smiled and hugged him when she was finished.

"Harry this is great! You were born to teach. In the DA everyone who was in it scored exceptionally high on their OWL tests. You're a born leader, who everyone looks to for answers. More than that you have lived through more than most could even imagine. Kids need you Harry, they need someone like you, you're their hero." Hermione said happily and encouragingly.

"I know Hermione, you actually won't have to convince me this time around. The only thing is by next school year I will be eighteen. Barley older than some of the students. But I am sure It won't be an issue. I'm going to accept. Although we'll have to figure out living arrangements and such. But I want to do it." Harry said with a smile before he began to pen his reply.

_Dear Headmistress, _

_I would be pleased to accept the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and the head of the house of lions. I will require a large classroom and an office attached to it, and a large living quarter (enough for two). Thank you so much for all of the opportunities and I will not disappoint you_

_ Love, HJP_

Harry signed the letter and sent it off with the very same owl before the two settled back into dinner. Hermione teased him by calling him Professor the rest of the night.

"Um… So, Hermione, do you think you would like to move to the castle with me?" Harry asked nervously. To which he was answered with a smile and a resounding yes. Which got him smiling, the two talked more throughout the night and eventually got to bed. The staff meeting was in four days, so until then he had to prepare for his first day of work. That meant buying an assortment of new clothes, as well as starting lesson plans and finding the books he would want the class to use. His schedule just became a lot fuller. From hero bachelor to taken Professor.

_**That's the end of I and yup idk if this will ever be posted but thanks, probably beta'ed by Silver so thanks.**_


End file.
